


Mutual Understanding

by TaangyChocolate



Series: SU Relationships: NSFW Oneshots [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angry Sex, Cunnilingus, Diamond reassignment, F/F, Hermaphrodites, Revenge Sex, Vaginal Fingering, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaangyChocolate/pseuds/TaangyChocolate
Summary: Twice in her life Jasper has encountered Yellow Diamond's Pearl, once right after she was reassigned to Yellow Diamond and the other before she returns to Earth as Peridot's escort. Both times the two have to make sure the other is on the same page. Sexual content inside and yes, Gems have nipples and breasts, even though they don't need them.





	

(V)

Jasper stood still, arms steadfast in the Diamond Salute. Her amber eyes stared straight ahead and her face was expressionless. 

She had failed Pink Diamond. She had failed her Diamond.

And her Diamond was shattered as a result. 

And it was all her fault. She and her battalion had fallen for the distraction. They had been fighting outside of Pink Diamond's court. They hadn't been there. She hadn't been there. But Rose Quartz had. And now that traitorous defect had Pink Diamond’s shards hidden away somewhere. 

She was taken out of her thoughts by the emergence of a pearl. No, she was composed entirely of shades of yellow: Yellow Diamond's Pearl. 

She watched as the lithe Gem made her way up to the front of the room. She raised her voice and began giving out orders; facets and cuts being assigned to their new Diamonds. She watched as a few dozen battalions worth of the respectable Quartz soldiers from the Prime Kindergarten were given to White Diamond, how a scant few went to Blue for guards, how Yellow Diamond took the largest amount, four fifths of all battalion quartz made for the now fallen Diamond. 

She had yet to be assigned to any Diamond.

Yellow Pearl commanded in that annoying, nasally voice that all Gems make their way to the ships, where their forms would be forcefully destroyed and that they were to reform with their new Diamond's insignia on their uniform. Although she was young, Jasper was still stunned that a Pearl was commanding Gems of natural higher status. But, thinking better of the matter, Jasper couldn't help but admit that Yellow Diamond's influence gave her Pearl power whether the matriarch was present or not. Jasper stared at the servant, then jolted, amber eyes going wide, stunned when Yellow Pearl stared back. Confidently, she motioned for Jasper to follow her, turned on her heel and made me way out the room.

Jasper followed.

In the corridor towards the command centers, Yellow Pearl informed her that she was to be assigned to Yellow Diamond. “Now Yellow Diamond wants you to understand that this is permanent. Your status of being a perfect Quartz and a favorite of the court is the only reason that our Diamond is claiming you. You should be lucky that she's even taking you at all,” Yellow Pearl harrumphed, “seeing as you failed. But lucky for you our Diamond is a merciful one, so failure is not an option, understood?” 

Jasper nodded, confused but dutifully following the golden Pearl as she made her way into another room. No, not a room; it was too small to be considered a room, but too large to be called a closet. Here, the space was cramped, the walls of the door barely fitting Jasper's wide shoulders and the ceiling forcing her to stoop rather than hit her head. 

Jasper watched as Yellow Pearl sat on the sole piece of furniture, a hovering, luxury stool, and motioned for the young warrior to sit on the ground.

Her pale yellow lips smirked, “Now Jasper, Yellow Diamond has made it very clear that you must have your loyalty checked. And she assigned me to do so.” At the orange Gem's brief hesitation, she tilted her head, feeling the shimmering, puffy sleeves of her clothing shift. 

“You must understand, being from a Kindergarten of failures makes it absolutely necessary that you prove how worthy you are to bear the insignia of Yellow Diamond. I know that in your previous position there was more freedom to talk, Pink Diamond was wont to have her court do so, but our Diamond's orders are to be followed.”

Jasper nodded. Yellow Pearl continued, “You will not say, think of, imply, or ever mention Pink Diamond's name or her failed attempts at ruling as a matriarch for all time.” 

At the quiet, the servant Gem harshly commanded that Jasper repeat her words.

Jasper's shoulders briefly shuddered, an almost unnoticeable shaking that momentarily consumed her. She roughly bit the inside of her cheek and steeled herself, staring down at the floor. Waveringly, she repeated the words, her eyes moving to the top of Yellow Pearl's hair and her gruff voice declaring into the space, "I will no say, think of, imply, or ever mention Pink Diamond's name or her failed attempts at ruling as a matriarch for all time." 

Yellow Pearl sneered at her and commanded for the warrior to look at her. Jasper did so. Yellow Pearl's light gold eyes were hard as she demanded that Jasper say the words again, but this time, "I want you to mean it. Our Diamond will not stand for any insubordination through any ties to Pink Diamond in her authority."

Jasper repeated herself. But Yellow Pearl refused to be satisfied in her proclamation. So Jasper repeated the phrase again and again and again.

Finally, once she had renounced Pink Diamond to the thin Gem's standards, Yellow Pearl started in her proclamations again, “You will never waver in the opinion, reverence and respect towards your Diamond, Yellow Diamond, and will protect her at all costs through all accepted means.”

Jasper repeated her words again. “Good girl. Now,” Yellow Pearl looked over the muscular warrior and allowed herself time to get comfy on the stool, crossing her long legs and straightening her back. 

“Jasper, strip down completely for me.” 

The apricot woman’s eyes widened, but she stood and allowed her skin tight uniform, still bearing Pink Diamond's insignia, to phase away into nothingness. She stood bare in front of Yellow Pearl, her large breasts lightly hanging down and her short mane framing her head and neck. Yellow Pearl had to admit, in terms of such stocky, beastly soldiers, Jasper was one of the most gorgeous ones she had ever seen. 

Pushing aside the thought, Yellow Pearl nodded and stood up. “On your knees, Jasper.” When the big Gem had done so, the smug Pearl phased her own clothes off. At her height. Jasper's eyes were level with the tops of her breasts and the young soldier was forced to look upwards to see her face. But not before she had gaped adoringly at the lithe body and slight curves.

Yellow Pearl had but one question for the perfect Jasper: “You're incredibly young and I know you've been fighting for most of your existence, but have you ever coupled before? ” 

At the Quartz's shy blush, Yellow Pearl sighed. “I figured so. Then I must teach you. Come here and follow all my instructions. You must be fully trained before you can go.” 

Grasping the strong salmon chin, Yellow Pearl pulled Jasper into a kiss. 

Jasper’s eyes widened and she seemed hesitant for a few seconds but she quickly fell into the kiss, closing her eyes and pressing harder against the Pearl’s thin lips. At the feel of small hands gripping her broad shoulders, Jasper slowly relaxed her arms and wrapped them around the Pearl. 

Immediately, Yellow Pearl broke the kiss. She glowered at the warrior, asking in an angered, authoritative tone, “And just what do you think you are doing?” 

Wincing at the nasally question, Jasper slowly opened her eyes, only to lower them at the peeved look on the servant’s features. “Was I not supposed to do that?”

Yellow Pearl’s hands were gripping her chin now, forcing her to look upwards. She leaned forward and urged Jasper’s mouth onto her breast. A quiet, pleased sigh emerged as Jasper softly licked and sucked at her nipples. 

Humming low in her throat, the thin Gem softly announced, “You can hold me now, Jasper.” Eagerly jumping at the chance, orange and crimson hands cupped at the slim body. One hand cupped at her bottom and the other rested on her lower back, slightly rubbing up and down.

Jasper’s full lips trailed their way up to her neck. Yellow Pearl groaned as the warrior continued to softly suck. Her hands trailed up to the pale blonde mane of hair and lightly pulled. She stated out a warning, “Absolutely no marks whatsoever.” 

Jasper nodded and Yellow Pearl pushed her back. The servant Gem sat on the stool again, smirking at the pleading look in the brute’s eyes. She spread her legs, feeling a rush of haughty pride flow through her form at Jasper’s awed look. 

“Come here Jasper. Right now.” 

The orange Gem did as commanded, wordlessly sliding on her knees. She looked in between Yellow Pearl’s legs, lightly spread open at the dainty folds, turning from a deep saffron to a soft gold to cream in her very center. 

Quickly looking up and grinning at the smirk on the older Gem’s face, Jasper slowly leaned forward and licked at the slit, purring in wonder as the tip of her large tongue barely brushed inside. She was surprised as she felt the thin hands slightly guide her face, showing her exactly where to put her mouth. Jasper groaned and continued to lick at the older Gem. She lazily lapped at the top of Yellow Pearl’s center, half-lidded eyes snapping open as thin legs wrapped around her head. She tried to look up but Yellow Pearl’s harsh cry for her not to stop forced her to remain in place. 

She eagerly licked and sucked in turns, feeling a firm tug of pride and arousal surge through her. She brought her hands up to the Gem’s twitching body. Jasper began to massage her tiny breasts with one crimson hand and felt as Yellow Pearl intertwined her thin fingers with her other tangerine one. Feeling bold, Jasper abruptly pushed her tongue inside of the smaller Gem, eagerly swirling her tongue around. A gruff hum escaped the muscular Gem as she savored the liquid leaking into her mouth. 

After a while, Yellow Pearl began to gasp as her back arched. She shuddered and moaned out as Jasper continued tasting her. Jasper eagerly lapped at Yellow Pearl, sucking on her clit and massaging her breasts. She watched, entranced, as Yellow Pearl's eyes rolled back and a pleasured sob escaped as she reached her peak.

Yellow Diamond's assistant continued to shudder and squirm as Jasper’s mouth relentlessly caressed her, narrow hips lazily rolling along with the tender caresses. Finally, when she was entirely too sensitive, she untangled their fingers and began to pull Jasper’s head off. She squeaked as the soldier instead fastened her lips around her clit and began to roll her tongue around. 

A wide finger prodded at her opening and suddenly Jasper’s digit was squirming its way inside of her, pushing up to the second knuckle. Her orange digit softly thrust in and out as she licked and sucked on the gold clit in her mouth. Yellow Pearl moaned out, roughly bucking her slender hips as Jasper brought her over the edge again. 

A curse fell from her thin lips and she forcefully kicked at an orange shoulder. “Jasper, let go right this instant!” She was disappointed at how breathy she sounded but there was enough authority in her voice for Jasper to listen. 

She stood and kicked the muscular Gem back until she was resting on the floor with her back flat, knees pointed up. Yellow Pearl stood above her, feet on both sides of the top of Jasper's thick hips, feeling a swell of lust at the sight of Jasper looking so helpless. The naive Gem was trying not to squirm as her tentacle impatiently wriggled against her pelvis. Her thick thighs were slick with her arousal and her wild pubic hair was plastered against her puffy lips by her wetness. 

Yellow Pearl glowered down her nose at the aroused warrior, stepping from her stomach to the valley in between her heavy breasts until each foot was placed against orange ears. She squatted down and sat on the striped face, easily positioning herself so Jasper’s triangle gem was softly rubbing against the top of her slit. Jasper raised her face and began tasting her again. The servant Gem leaned back on both hands, placed on Jasper’s collar, and forcibly commanded that Jasper kept her hands on her sides. 

Denied from touching the servant Gem above her or herself, Jasper’s thighs subtly shuddered in pleasure at the Pearl’s tone. She continued to flick her tongue and kept raising her chin to attempt to lap at every drop of the skinny Gem’s sweetness. Yellow Pearl pushed down against the quartz's mouth and fell forward, groaning as another orgasm washed over her. When she had calmed, she removed herself from Jasper’s mouth. Haughtily, she stood and made her way down, sitting between Jasper’s thick thighs.

Jasper hooked her legs around her body, keeping her ankles locked behind Yellow Pearl’s butt. If she weren't lost in her aching heat, Jasper would've laughed at how dwarfed Yellow Pearl looked. A single one of her orange thighs was the size of the assistant's head, but Yellow Pearl seemed to be as smitten in this position as she was. With her core completely exposed, Jasper could only gasp as Yellow Pearl wrapped five thin fingers around her tentacle. She squeaked as long fingers began to slowly stroke her, pulling from the thick base to the slimy ridges to the sensitive tip. 

Her sticky fluids began to ooze out and cover the pale fingers. With a smirk, Yellow Pearl lazily placed her other hand in front of Jasper’s sloppy slit, eagerly rubbing at the sensitive ends of her folds. Jasper squeaked and bucked her hips. 

Yellow Pearl quickly pinched at her tip, grinning as the soldier cried out in pleasured pain. 

“Remember, Jasper. You’re being trained right now. Do not disobey me in any way.” 

Nodding shakily, the striped Gem whimpered in response. Her hair suddenly flew in a messy halo around her as she threw her head back. Yellow Pearl had resumed her soft strokes and was now climbing on top of her. Jasper's muscular body shivered as suddenly she felt the tight heat of Yellow Pearl squeezed around her. She whimpered, groaning with the Pearl as she slid further inside. With a practiced flourish, Yellow Pearl settled herself all the way down and through her arousal Jasper was struck by how her current partner somehow found a way to make riding a tentacle look so snobby. 

Yellow Pearl's tussled blonde hair fluttered as she tossed her head back and braced her hands on Jasper’s defined stomach. The young fighter’s hips bucked in response and the two began their eager dance. Slick with the Pearl’s wetness and her own leaking fluids, Jasper could only writhe beneath the slender Gem as she brought her wide hands up to her breasts, squeezing the flesh and twisting her own nipples. 

Their hips continued to buck as Yellow Pearl eagerly rode her. Over and over again, their hips clashed and the delicious friction grew until finally Yellow Pearl was gasping for air, shivering as she came. Jasper groaned and pulled the status-superior gem down into her thick arms, whimpering as she released completely. 

Satisfied, Yellow Pearl pushed up from Jasper’s arms and sat on her face again. At Jasper’s stunned look, she simply stated, “You made a mess. Now clean it up.” 

Jasper slowly licked at her again, easily lapping all her fluids from in between the Pearl’s legs. Once she was clean, Yellow Pearl stood and commanded that Jasper do the same. She calmly rested against the brute’s thick frame, gathering up her energy. Stunned at the action, Jasper could only rest against the door as she enjoyed the press against her side. After a few minutes, Yellow Pearl stood under her own power and phased her clothes back on. She looked at Jasper, who immediately followed her lead. Now clothed, Yellow Pearl sneered at the pink insignia plastered above the striped gem’s stomach. 

“That is enough training for now. Go to the redistribution center to be poofed.” 

Jasper looked like she was going to argue, especially at the abrupt shift between them, but Yellow Pearl glowered at her again and reminded her of their Diamond’s commands. The warrior squeezed her eyes shut, breathed in, saluted the Pearl, and turned to leave. As she crammed through the door, Yellow Pearl called out to her. “Jasper, you really need to practice on pleasing your coupling partner more often. If it wasn’t for my direction I would’ve never been satisfied.” The smugness was back in full force. “Just absolutely terrible. Work on it, will you? I’d hate for any presumably perfect Gem under Yellow Diamond’s command be so inferior in any action.”

Jasper’s shoulders tensed and she glared at the servant Gem. She opened her mouth to retort but was cut off. “What are you still doing here? Go to the redistribution center immediately!” 

Jasper narrowed her eyes at the pompous look aimed at her, straightened her back and stormed out, furious at the insult. 

It was a painfully tedious and stubborn process, attempting to purposefully destabilize her form, but Jasper eventually receded back into her Gem. She reformed with her Diamond’s pink insignia still boldly shown on her chest and was destabilized again.

In the chaos of accepting a new Diamond, accepting that Homeworld had failed in recapturing Earth, joining new battalions in new wars of conquest for Homeworld, and occasionally being paraded around in formal events, Jasper completely forgot about the stuck-up, nasally Pearl that belonged to Yellow Diamond. Sure, she would be assigned missions, but always by Yellow Diamond's appointed managers and their Pearls. 

Then one day, over five thousand years after Pink Diamond's shattering, she heard news that a Peridot encountered some Gems on Earth. She had been furious; all that fighting, her Diamond’s shattering! And Rose Quartz may still have been alive! The Peridot had to have been mistaken. There was no way that Rose Quartz was still alive, unshattered, living while her Diamond’s shards were who knew where in her possession. 

Impatient and frenzied, Jasper stalked around her quarters as she stared at the video view outside of the door and waited for her commands. She was settled in the loading bay, awaiting details on the location of the ship and when she was to meet the Peridot she had to escort. Her glaring eyes were scanning the feed when a figure appeared in the corridor. 

Jasper sneered at the image of the Pearl, enraged at the rush of lust that entered her at the sight of the lithe gem. She looked the same as she did all those centuries ago, with her smug features, revealing leotard and golden updo. Jasper watched from her corner in the control room as she strutted up to her door, information for her next assignment in her hands. Obviously, she was there to assign the Quartz on her next mission, as an official escort for some Peridot’s mission on Earth. 

Jasper's honey eyes narrowed as Yellow Pearl walked in. She couldn't help but notice how her own skin tight uniform was sticking against her center, inadvertently showing off the outline of her puffy lips and the thick bulge above plainly for Yellow Pearl to see. Jasper knew that her tentacle, the large and sensitive mass was squirming just above her pussy, eager for Yellow Pearl's touch. She casually leaned back as the servant Gem entered, smirking at how flustered she would undoubtedly become.

And the stuck up Gem did notice, if her tense shoulders and flickering eyes from the board to Jasper's crotch were any indication. 

The Pearl sniffed haughtily and passed Jasper to place the holographic instructions on the ship's navigation board. As she leaned down, she felt Jasper lean over her and place her palm forcefully next to her, effectively trapping her between that gorgeous, muscular body and the unmovable equipment.

She turned as far back as she could, narrowed her eyes at the brute and scoffed. “Just what do you think you are doing--Oh!” 

Jasper merely chuckled and buried her face in the side of her neck, placing firm kisses there as one large finger slowly traced Yellow Pearl's opening from behind, outside her clothes. Her thick arm was pressed firmly against the Pearl's butt, cupping her from the bottom as her front was left bare. Stunned, Jasper's name squirmed its way out of her throat. The warrior responded by pressing her thick digit firmer against her, rubbing eagerly at the lithe Gem's tight center.

“Jasper… Oh stars!” 

Jasper smirked through her kisses and began to suck on her collar. She roughly bit, barely containing a gleeful chuckle at the groan of pain underneath her. Softly Jasper licked and then pressed so kisses on her thin neck once, twice more, then removed her hands and her lips. 

A strangled gasp of annoyance escaped. Yellow Pearl angrily turned to look at the Gem, only to be shushed by two plump lips crashing onto her own.

“Strip for me, Pearl. Right now.”

The growled demand came from deep within her orange throat and against her wishes Yellow Pearl felt weak in her knees. Already ashamed at how lubricated she was becoming, the servant was even more stunned by how quickly and how eagerly she phased her clothes off.

Jasper lifted her up and kissed her again as she easily strolled to her desk. The thick Gem sat in her chair and lowered Yellow Pearl onto the table. Large orange and red hands came up to pull the thin Gem down until she was lying with her butt on the edge. 

Yellow Pearl lifted herself up onto her elbows, watching intently as Jasper smirked at her and lazily kissed her inner thighs. She held in a breath as her gold eyes followed the brute's progress.

Suddenly Jasper's hot mouth was on her and she had thrown her head back, a soft gasp escaping as Jasper's long tongue slowly lapped at her.

She whimpered as Jasper's Gem softly dug into her, crying out as her clit was engulfed in Jasper's mouth. She wriggled underneath Jasper as the warrior tasted her, moving her lips and tongue from place to place, always going where the Pearl needed her the most. Her hips rose as her legs came to wrap themselves around the pale blonde hair and orange head. Jasper's name was falling from her lips in a mantra of pleasure as she steadily rose towards her peak, savoring the feeling as Jasper gave her the most intimate kiss possible.

She squeaked as a single finger was eased into her, moaning as Jasper stretched her out. Her mouth was still fervently sucking and licking at her clit, making Yellow Pearl more and more sensitive. The sweet combination of the long tongue lapping with the brute's thick finger thrusting was starting to be too much. 

Pale hands came up to grasp at her own nipples, slightly squeezing the small nubs as the Gem rose closer and closer to climax. 

Jasper's finger curled slightly, hitting that enormously sensitive button within her and spots scattered in the Pearl's vision as another moan forced its way out if her throat. Jasper began eagerly fingering and rubbing at her pussy, touching her every way she could, when suddenly Yellow Pearl's vision exploded into white. Her Gem slightly vibrated within her chest and her limbs went limp as pleasure coursed through her. She collapsed, the awed look on her face turning to one of pleasure again as Jasper removed the orange finger from inside her.

Slowly, Jasper kissed up her trembling body, briefly stopping at her sensitive breasts and her ticklish neck. She placed a firm kiss on Yellow Pearl's lips then backed away, smirking down at her handiwork. Her smugness was radiating in waves as she boasted, “So I guess I improved, didn't I?” Weakly, Yellow Pearl nodded in agreement. She arched her back lazily as Jasper kissed random spots on her torso, from her collar to the bottom curve of her breast, to her stomach, her sides, her shoulders, her pelvis, her wrists, her hips. Then her half lidded eyes snapped open as Jasper licked at her opening again. She shifted, groaning as she felt that wonderful rush of arousal between her legs start up once more. Jasper brought both hands up to play with her small breasts and buried her face back in between thin thighs. 

Still sopping wet, Yellow Pearl could only sigh in pleasure as Jasper slid her tongue into her center. A hearty moan escaped as the soldier began to taste all that she could, twirling and rolling her tongue around inside of her yellow pussy.

One red hand wrapped around a pale yellow thigh to rub at Yellow Pearl's clit as Jasper continued her erotic ministrations on her breasts. It wasn't very long until Yellow Pearl was bucking her hips again, tangling her fingers in Jasper's now long, messy hair as she came again. Jasper continued on licking and rubbing, paying no heed to the older Gem's cries of sensitivity until her hands moved to the older Gem's breasts. As the escort rubbed and pinched gold nipple she placed firm bites and kisses all over the thin body. Jasper leaned over Yellow Pearl and brought her hands down to the assistant's thighs, gripping them as she easily slid and finger inside golden folds. Kissing feverishly, Jasper couldn't help but chuckled as she quickly brought the lithe Gem to climax for the third time. The brute leaned up, kissed her pointy nose once then crashed her thick lips to the Pearl's thin ones, eagerly phasing off her uniform and releasing her thick tentacle to the air. 

It was squirming with life, spurred on by the scent of Yellow Pearl's pussy and Jasper's own arousal. Amber eyes met gold ones and Jasper smirked smugly before she hooked lemon legs in the crooks of her arms and buried herself into the Pearl's tightness. The Diamond's assistant cried out, wrapping her legs around Jasper's wide, muscular arms and groaning nasally as Jasper leaned back until she was reclining in the chair with Yellow Pearl in her lap. 

The Pearl cried out in a gorgeous mix of pleasure and pain as Jasper fucked her hard. The thrusts of their hips reverberated through her frail frame, the rough clutch of the warrior's fingers digging into her bottom and thighs, the hot kisses peppered against her neck and chest. Their emotions were a swirl of hate and passion, revenge and lust. As the robust orange appendage slid as deep as possible into her heat, Yellow Pearl knew that Jasper was going to make her feel a constant reminder of their little reunion for the next few days. 

She wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck and squeezed her in a hug, biting down on her striped shoulder as she came again. Jasper brought her hand down in between them and began rubbing her tiny bundle of nerves again. 

Oh stars, it was becoming too much. 

Yellow Pearl felt herself completely lose control as she came, over and over and over again. She lost track of time as Jasper kept up her fast pace, occasionally switching positions as she fucked the assistant Gem senseless for what felt like hours upon blissful hours. Even as her mind turned to putty, Yellow Pearl couldn't help the lazy smirk that overcame her as she internally praised Jasper's stamina while she peaked again.

Finally Jasper pulled her into a hard kiss, grasping her silky blonde threads and messing up her intricate hairstyle, letting out a roaring groan into her neck as they both came.

The feeling of Jasper twitching underneath her, her large hands running through her hair, and the soft wriggling of her tentacle within her was purely orgasmic. Yellow Pearl vaguely thought of her Diamond, who never gave her any more affection than a brief head pat when she was feeling generous. She wondered if this type of all encompassing satisfaction was normal. She knew any Pearl assigned to Blue Diamond would be occasionally ravaged if they did their work efficiently just as she knew that White Diamond never kept one Pearl long enough to get to that level of sexual comfort.

She couldn't help but snort, although she would never admit how giddy she was at the tired feeling in her limbs and dull throbbing at her core. Jasper grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at her striped face. There was a smug grin at the unbridled satisfaction on Yellow Pearl's face, and when the fighter spoke her scratchy voice was deep and soothing, “Now listen up, Pearl. I'm gonna go on this mission, make sure Rose Quartz is shattered and then I'm coming back. You better be here to greet me when I return.”

“Oh?” Her superior snottiness was back, although lessened by the sleepiness of rough sex, “And why would I do that?” The warrior snorted, “Cause I'm gonna fuck you senseless again as soon as I get back.” Her bluntness stunned the Pearl. Jasper caught her look. “What? You think that just cause we hate each other that I don't like fucking you til you can't speak?” That insufferable grin was back on her plump lips. 

Yellow Pearl softly hummed, “I suppose it wouldn't be so bad… I could find a way to personally have to assign you to another mission…” 

Jasper smirked again and lazily ran a hand through Yellow Pearl's locks again. The gem sighed happily and leaned into the orange chest, stuffing her face in between heavy breasts. She purred as the brute slowly massaged her scalp. A big hand made its way down her back until it cupped her bottom. Two fingers parted her lips and started to tease her again. Slowly, thin hips began to grind against Jasper's hand as the soldier worked her up. Yellow Pearl looked up and pulled Jasper down for another kiss. 

Authoritative as ever, she roughly ground against the thick fingers dancing near her opening and broke the kiss to look at Jasper. The brute growled and kissed her again, pushing a finger deep inside the servant. 

Yellow Pearl threw her head back and groaned. Jasper bit at her neck and they fell into pleasure once again.


End file.
